


Funeral

by Narya



Series: Angst Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Fanart, Funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm ok. No, really. I'm ok. Only... not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> For my Angst Bingo Card. The Prompt was "Funeral. Just after Mrs Stilinski dies (Sciles)".

Maybe I should have...

“Are you sure it’s a good idea, mom?”

“Go on, he’s just lost his mom. He must need a friend who keeps him from losing himself”

"Hey, you have me"

"I had you before"

"And you still have me... And I'm here if you need me"

It's ok... I'm ok... really. No, really... I'm just sad... but it's gonna pass...

I'm fine...

"Mom, I'm home... Fuck"

* * *

_"You’re not sick anymore, right? That’s what the doctor said, right? You’re gonna be fine now?"_


End file.
